Something New
by the-notsoevil-queeen
Summary: From one of the OQ Smut Weeks - First 69. Missing Year, for no reason other than I love the Missing Year. Pure smut, not much else.


Of all the ways Regina imagined ending her day, sitting on Robin's face certainly wasn't one of them. After a never-ending council meeting and a shift patrolling the grounds with Snow and Grumpy, Regina had been left particularly on edge and snapped at anyone and everyone throughout dinner. Robin had felt the barb of her tongue, as usual, and had decided to calm her rage by promising that she could see what his tongue could do, and, well, that had certainly shut her up.

She wasn't going to complain, especially when he plunged his tongue into her, swirling and lapping and sucking enough to drive her to madness. She leaned back and gripped his hips to steady herself, tilting and rolling her hips to encourage him, as if the endless moans falling from her lips weren't enough.

They were both bare in her chambers, and Regina could feel the sign of his arousal bumping into her wrist as she held his hips, and she grinned as she lifted a hand to stroke him once behind her back. He groaned into her, sending a pulse of vibration rolling through her core, and she laughed through her moans, running her hand along him again and again, relishing in the way he bucked his hips beneath her.

He changed his tactic, flicking his tongue against her clit quick and fast, and she jerked suddenly, accidentally tugging his cock and making him hiss.

"Shit, sorry," Regina panted, releasing her hold on him and rubbing his side gently.

Robin stopped and pushed her legs back for her to sit on his chest.

"Did I hurt you that badly?" Regina asked, turning to look behind her before Robin reached up to turn her gaze back to his face.

"No, love, I just don't think that's going to work if you can't see what you're doing." He grinned as he patted the outside of her thigh, motioning for her to lift herself off of him. "Turn around."

"What?" She scrunched her nose as she moved off of him, and he grabbed her hips and turned her, pulling her leg back over his chest when she faced the opposite direction.

"Now you can do whatever you want." She couldn't see his face anymore, but she was sure he was smirking as he pulled her hips back down to his face and sunk his tongue into her without warning. She gasped at the contact, and rolled her hips once absently, leaning forward to brace herself on the bed.

An uncomfortable knot formed in Regina's stomach, and she inhaled deeply as she tried to will it away. She had little experience with someone going down on her; in fact, Robin had been the only man to volunteer to the task. The king certainly couldn't be bothered to pleasure his wife in a way that didn't benefit him, and she had only asked Graham a handful of times when she hadn't felt prepared enough to take him inside her.

But then there was Robin, so determined to offer her as much pleasure as she could handle, who would spend hours between her thighs if she so desired, that she hadn't known how to respond. She had felt uncomfortable at first, as if she owed him something in return, despite his constant insistence that she did not, and it had taken her some time to relax and enjoy the way he listened to her every sigh and moan to learn what she liked, to accept that he was doing it for her, and her alone.

She found it easiest to relax when she was on top of him, in control of every tilt of her hips, every press of his tongue, and he knew that, had accepted that she need to find comfort and control in something so intimate. But this, this was very different. She felt backwards – probably because she was – and kept tilting her hips the wrong way, couldn't find the right amount of pressure that she needed from his tongue.

Still, there could be pleasure found in this position, as Robin trailed his tongue flat and hot from her clit to her opening, slow and hard, over and over. She leaned forward further, lifting her hips just slightly before rocking back down, gasping when he moved to match her, pressing into her when she pushed down. He hummed against her with each small moan she gave him, and the sensation reminded her why he'd turned her this way to begin with.

She took him in hand again, pumping him slowly, twisting her fingers along his tip before trailing back down. He thrust into her hand lightly, encouraging her to continue, and she bent down to match the pumping of her hand with a gentle swirl of her tongue on the tip. He groaned and paused his tongue for a moment, and Regina grinned as she took the tip of him in her mouth, slowly, teasing, just barely giving him what he wanted.

He sunk his tongue into her for a split second and she gasped, letting her eyes roll back for a moment as she realized what he was doing. She took him further in her mouth, trailing her tongue down his cock while he pushed his own tongue into her again. That bastard, she mused, making me work for it. If that was the game he wanted to play, so be it.

She took him as far as she could, hallowing her cheeks as she bobbed her head above him, twisting her hand up and around to meet her lips with each suck she gave him. He groaned a short "Gods, Regina", retaliated by sucking at her clit, and she moaned around his cock, relishing in how he squeezed his fingers on her thighs.

It was like they were fighting, competing to see who could pull the most pleasure out of the other. With each suck Regina gave Robin, he gave her a hard lap in return. She licked from base to tip, and he sucked and flicked at her clit. She found herself rocking her hips against his face, urging him to lick harder, suck longer, and she gasped and sighed as she worked him with her hand, sliding her slick fingers up and down him quickly, twisting and pressing, pulling his own strangled sounds of pleasure from his talented – oh god, so talented – tongue.

Heat bloomed in Regina's stomach, and for a moment she cursed herself. She couldn't come yet, she wanted him to give in first, but he was sucking her clit and sliding down to her opening again and, oh god, he moved his hand to press his fingers to her clit, and each thrust of her hips sent a jolt of electricity through her core.

"Shit, ah!" Regina gasped above Robin, and he chuckled, as he pressed harder.

"Are you close?" He managed, diving his tongue into her again, and she gritted her teeth against the groan that itched at her lips.

"You w-wish," She choked, and he laughed again, circling his thumb around her clit as he licked and lapped at her, long and hard, pulsing waves of heat into the growing pressure inside her.

She sunk onto him again, taking him fully into her mouth without warning, trailing her tongue along the side of his cock with each pull upwards. She swirled her tongue around his head, flicking it on the sensitive bead at the back, and he bucked against her, squeezing her hips again and again, panting into her sex as he tried to push her over the edge. He was closer than she thought, and she smirked as she pumped the base with her hand, bobbing her head faster and faster, sucking harder, and taking quick moments to twist her tongue around him.

He squeezed her hips and moaned a short "Regina" before he thrust his hips into her, spilling into her mouth. She licked him clean and grinned triumphantly, before he pushed at her thighs and lifted her off of him, rolling her onto her back.

"You, my dear," Robin said through each heavy breath, "are evil."

"Not the first time I've heard that," She laughed, and he sunk two fingers into her easily, instantly curling them to press against the spot inside her that makes her scream for him. She arched her back and dropped her head to the pillow, moaning as the fire in her belly grew instantly. "You're one… to talk."

It didn't take long for Regina to unravel for Robin, as he pumped his fingers into her, pressing into her perfect spot harder and harder, licking and fluttering his tongue along her clit until she begged him to suck, encouraging him with fumbled shouts of yes Robin god don't stop just like that, and he instantly sent her over the edge. She choked and shouted her release, writhing as he pumped his fingers faster with each growing sound of ecstasy, pulling everything he could from her until she pushed his head away from her.

Robin lifted himself and flopped on the bed gracelessly beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him as she panted.

"If this is how you respond to me being a bitch, I should do it more often," Regina said, curling into Robin's side.

"I think the dwarves would complain," Robin said, "They seem to resent being called 'sweaty children', and they don't get to reap the benefits of your irritation, now do they?"

Regina scoffed. "They benefit by not being roasted alive."

Robin chuckled as he dropped his cheek to her forehead, letting the conversation die as they lay silently together. He danced his fingers over her arm, making a mental note to promise her this whenever she threatened to kill another dwarf, and they slipped into a deep sleep curled into each other.


End file.
